In Memory
by Mrs Daryl Dixon
Summary: Deathly Hallow Spoilers in here.  this is a the funeral of three characters who die in the final show down. one shot.


In Memory

By George Weasley's girl

Spoiler Warning: if you haven't read Deathly Hallows don't read and if you do read and ignore this don't blame me. this contains the names of three fo the people killed.

Disclaimer, I don't own Harry Potter.

"Today we gather to remember our friends and family who made the ultimate sacrifice" Said the wizard who presided over Dumbledore's Funeral and Bill and Fluer's Wedding. He was standing over the graves of. Fred Weasley, and Nymphadora and Remus Lupin. It had only been a couple of weeks since it all ended and yet it still seemed to be ages.

"These brave souls gave there live to protect us all. We are here to day because of them. Now I man not have known them well so we have Mr. Potter and others to speak." The wizard stepped down and Harry took the stand.

"Fred, Tonks, and professor Lupin all had a special place in my heart. One helped teach me that I was as good and any one else at the school, one showed me a little of my father and the other showed me the path I wanted to take with I was done with school. Fred was at first just a brother or Ron's then I got to know him and love him just like I did with the rest of the Weasleys, I still remember the day they ran from these very halls on the run from our fifth Defense against the Dark Arts Teacher. He was always making joke if it were for him and George in my third year I may have never found out the truth about Sirius Black and my parents. When they gave the Marauders map I was able to sneak around with the help of my father's invisibility cloak. And through that year I found out my dad was the Marauder know and Prongs. After the tri-wizard tournament I gave Fred and George my winnings and they were able to start Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Fred showed me along with his family that I did belong I wasn't' an outsider." Harry said He saw the Weasleys crying he so wanted to go over to Ginny and comfort her but He still had more to say.

"Nymphadora who would probably hurt me if she heard me say that who will be referred to as Tonks I didn't meat up till my fifth year at Hogwarts. Tonks was the youngest member of the Order. She loved to have fun and do her fun transformations at the dinner table I don't know how many different hair colors she has and or different noses. She loved to make people smile in the darkest of time. There was only a short period in my time of knowing her that I saw here with out a smile. But soon she recovered from the heart ache and was back to her happy self when she got married to the man she loved Remus Lupin who now lay next to her in her peace. They both leave behind a son that we will all look after,"Harry continued.

"Remus Lupin was a one of my father's best friends. When he came to teach and Hogwarts it was one of the best years of my life at Hogwarts. I learned some more of my father. Lupin also taught me some of my mother. And he has taught me most of what saved me from the dark lord and his dementors while I was on the run and finding horecruxes. He show me that just because you are different dosen't mean you shouldn't give up. He was part of the reasone the maurdears were created. After Sirius die he was my only friend of my fathers left for me to confide in. Now these three will rest next to Albus Dumbledore here at Hogwarts so all after will know what sacrifices were made to ensure the grater good. If any other would like to say something I open the podium to you." Harry said walking away As harry sat down Percy Weasley began to walk to the podium to say a few words.

"I was always the good little prefect at Hogwart I never really fit in with my family but now I suppose that was always my fault. Fred and George and a bond that I could never understand. They seemed to shut me out so I pushed them away. I loved them like a family dose but get along that was a different story. Usually in families it is the older brother who picks on the younger ones. This family was a little different. Fred and George were always pulling pranks on me like when I made Head Boy they jinxed my badge to read bighead boy. When I abandoned my family in thinking they were nuts I felt like and orphan I once or twice tried to visit my brothers shop but I couldn't do it. When I learned my family was right all along I still couldn't face them I had abandoned them and felt ashamed. I finally retrunred just in time. My family was about to fight the biggest fight of ther lives and I wasn't about to let them do it alone. That was when I lost Fred. He was always full of sun light I did secretly laugh at all of his jokes and prank when there were on me. He loved to live and if I could I would take his place. He is always in our hearts." With that Percy stepped down and in honor of his lost brother set off some fire works. Ginny was next to take the podium.

"Family is the hardest thing to lose and I have lost more than just my brother I lost a sister and an uncle as well. While living at the order we all became a big family. I watched as Tonks fell for professor Lupin. And how he tried to push her a way because of the fact he was a werewolf and that he didn't want to make her life horrible. I watched my brothers experiment and create Weasley's wizard Wheezes. But that was all I could do was watch. We all grew closer in those days of my fourth year. I remember trying Fred and George's extendable ears. They were living there dream and then in my fifth year they were running a joke shop. Tonks was like a sister I never had alongside Hermione. Tonks loved to talk to me and tell us all about the many things that interested her. She never treated us as if we were children she treated us as equals. She was always happy somewhat accieden prone and could always make you laught" Ginny said trying to fight back tears.

"Professor Lupin was always there for us. He taught us what we really needed to know. He became part of our new familiy at the order and brought a new light to us. He did try to help us remember they we weren't of age yet and didn't need to be meddeling so to say in the order but we found ways to learn stuff. I think he knew of them two but never told mom. He did trust us and he will always remain in my heart and the best "uncle" I have ever had" Ginny said walking from the podium and placing a rose on each of Tonks and Lupin's Graves and the put a small box on Fred's Grave. And with a flick of her wand they were all sitting in a swapm. Every one was dry since Harry, Ron and Hermione knew she was planning this and cast a spell to keep every one dry.

George was next he was in a simple black robe wich for ever one seemed odd. With is missing ear he seemed different.

"Ever since Fred and I were little we were always making fun and goofing off. We did pay attention in class but when it came to test time we goofed off as well. We had always wanted to open a joke shop since the first moment we stepped in to Zonko's in Hogsmede. He came up with the idea of these swamps and the first batch was put in to use here at Hogwarts in retaliation to Umbridge A.k.A the toad Lady. As we relies our dream the world around us got darker. The dark lord was rising but Fred was always able to keep his spirts up and also to help me keep mine up as well. He was like mom and dad hurt when Percy left. But he knew deep down Percy would come back. He was so happy to get to take part in the transportation of Harry. I remembered he said he was still better looking when we both transformed into Harry. He was scared when I lost my ear but we all were. To fred the greatest wizard in the joke world" George said raising his wand and yelled Expecto Patronum. And his Patronus danced around the crowd happily.

"So much has been said on Remus and Tonks that I don't know how much more can be said other then this. They shared a light in the order and in our live that no one else could replace. They will always be with us and we love them like ginny said as we love our family. Im sorry I don't have any fun storied to share other then the time I did try to jinx Tonks robes to keep changing length and Lupin about killed me." Georges said with that every one went in to the Great hall where now many parents were reuniteing with there children.

Harry was glad the war was finally over. He could live his life as he saw fit. He could now love Ginny with out repercussion. Will that isn't counting Ron but Harry figures He can survive that. Harry saw a bright future ahead he may even go back to School just so he can become an auror. Harry looked forward to a somewhat noremal life.


End file.
